


Rogers' night out

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Rogers gets stood up by a friend and runs into a familiar face.





	Rogers' night out

It’s been too long since Rogers had a night off, _or_ a night out. He’s been working a case non-stop for the past few weeks and it has taken a toll, he needs a break. He planned to go to a new club tonight with an old friend, but something came up and David canceled at the last minute. Things happen of course he understands that better than most, his job can be all-consuming at times, but he was really looking forward to getting out and having some fun for a change. He glances at the clock on the microwave, it’s a little late to call someone else… after thinking about it for few minutes he decides to go anyway, maybe he can make a friend, have a drink, meet a girl. 

He’s excited now though feeling some apprehension about going on his own, he hopes it’s not too crowded. He has a bite to eat and washes the few dishes in the kitchen sink, neatly hanging up the dish towel to dry, then takes a quick shower and cleans up his beard. A spritz of Creed Green Irish Tweed to finish, it’s expensive as hell and an extravagant gift from a friend, he wouldn’t own it otherwise though he loves the clean fresh scent. He lays out his wardrobe on the bed and begins to get dressed, always black from head to toe except his underwear. Underwear are supposed to be white he thinks nodding at them, and he’s a boxer briefs type of guy. So white undies and black everything else; leather jacket, crew necked sweater, black jeans and boots. He’s not sure why he’s never been drawn to color, he has a few navy or wine colored options but rarely wears them. He thinks maybe it’s because black makes it easier to blend into the shadows, to be invisible at night and he mostly prefers to go unnoticed.

A final check in the mirror, he runs his fingers through his hair now stylishly unstyled. He is a humble and self-effacing person but he’s well aware of his good looks, occasionally letting himself appreciate his own appearance. He smiles at his reflection then gives himself a wink, grabs his keys from the desk, flips the light off in the kitchen and heads out.

—————————

He has an address but not a name, typical of his friend to leave out the details and he didn’t bother to check Google. When he pulls up in front of Club Noir he laughs to himself and glances in the rearview, considering his wardrobe choices he should fit right in. Hmm, this place has valet parking and he’s not too thrilled about _that_ , his Chevelle is his baby, lovingly restored from the ground up. Suddenly his mind is filled with visions of the valet guy doing donuts down Main Street, and he almost drives away, but when the attendant opens his door, she seems like an upstanding young woman who is merely trying to make a living. He hands her the keys and whispers a prayer under his breath just in case.

Once inside, it’s dark, crowded and the music is loud. He works his way to the bar and thinks about his options, a constant battle between what he wants and what’s best for him plays out in his head, he  _wants_  a drink but he  _knows_  that’s a bad idea, so club soda with a twist of lime it is. He leans against the bar for a few minutes as his eyes scan the crowd taking in the sights, when two women nearby decide he used to work at their hair salon, ‘yeah, Tony right?’ He shakes his head no and smiles. They try to chat for a few minutes, yelling over the music. He thinks Chloe the redhead is very attractive and considers asking her to dance, when they both grab an arm and drag him to the dance floor. He’s not a good dancer but most of the people around him aren’t dancing, more like writhing with some foot work.

It’s a crush of people and Chloe and her friend Mina have made a Rogers sandwich, their friendliness increasing in direct proportion to the alcohol they’ve consumed. Their bodies rub against him in front and in back as they  _‘dance’_. "You’re hot!" Chloe says as her hands move under his jacket and around the waistband of his jeans, while Mina just hangs on his neck and breathes. When the music changes the two women tug him toward the bar for another drink, he smiles and points toward the rest room and excuses himself.

—————————

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a man watching him as he moves through the crowd, he can't make out his features in the shadows but can see his eyes follow him. Rogers doesn’t enter the men’s room, that was a lie, he just needed a minute to collect himself and check his phone, he's swiping through email when the mystery man abruptly appears. Rogers glances at his face and his jaw drops… they literally could be twins. The same face, similar clothes though this guy is wearing a motorcycle jacket and an earring. He wears his hair a little differently with a few pieces pulled down over his forehead…  _and_  what also looks suspiciously like eyeliner, though it really works on him he has to admit. The other man lifts an eyebrow and smiles at Rogers’ perusal of his face, then extends his hand and introduces himself "Killian Jones, fancy meeting  _me_  here," he says with a laugh. Rogers shakes his hand "Sean, Sean Rogers. but all my friends just call me Rogers." 

They stand there in disbelief and look each other over, Killian is a bit more devil may care then Rogers, rakish even. He speaks with an English accent, he’s smart, funny and Rogers likes him immediately… laughing as Killian attempts to calculate the chances of meeting one’s doppelgänger in a crowded club. That perhaps their strange meeting is a chance in around 2.5 billion… give or take a million or two. 

"Yet here we are, twinning at the bar" he says grinning.

—————————

Rogers smiles and leans against the wall, watching Killian’s animated face as he continues as if they’ve known each other forever…

He goes on to tell a story about getting stuck in a parking garage because he couldn’t deduce how to disengage the emergency brake… and the time he got locked out of his house in freezing weather wearing only his boxer shorts, and had to knock on his elderly neighbor’s door at 3 am.

_Then_ , the harrowing story of sailing through a storm that whipped up suddenly. He was forced to interrupt his voyage here in Seattle, and would carry on the next day weather permitting. He’d heard about this new club and thought he’d check it out.

“and then I saw you across the room and…” he smiles coyly at Rogers, “well, I appreciate a handsome face and I wanted to meet you.” He’s instantly sheepish and looks down at his drink, then peers up at Rogers from under his eyebrows, his lips curving up at the corners.

"So, enough about me, tell me about you," Killian asks tilting his head as he waits for an answer

"Well, I’m not nearly as interesting as you are, I’m a cop… well, a detective actually" Rogers explains

Killian takes a step back and narrows his eyes, "a cop huh… well it’s nice to meet you Detective Rogers," then smiles a brilliant smile that lights up his face as a blush creeps over his cheeks, turning the tips of his ears pink.

He’s flirting with me Rogers thinks to himself. And he’s not bothered by it. Not at all.

He’s strangely attracted to this man who can’t operate a car, but sails better than Horatio Nelson… and is practically a carbon copy of himself. Rogers laughs and shakes his head at the absurdity of the situation when Killian impulsively reaches out and takes his hand.

“You have beautiful eyes,” he says “and you smell amazing.”

—————————

Rogers is embarrassed but charmed by his compliments... and his touch... and his voice, he's kind of magnetic and enthralling. He thinks the similarities between them end with the physical though, he has nothing like the swagger and charisma that this man does, Killian has a quiet confidence that Rogers can’t help but admire. A thousand thoughts are whirling through his head and he realizes that what he’s thinking of doing is fucking crazy, Killian is a complete stranger, but maybe this is some weird stroke of fate. He’s been attracted to men before but feels a connection to this one and it’s more than how he looks, he can’t explain it.

“Listen,” Rogers starts “I’m worried about my car… and it’s loud and crowded in here,” Killian looks around then nods in agreement.

“Why don’t we go back to my place…  _to talk_?” then blurts out “And by the way, are you a serial killer?”

Killian snorts then throws his head back and howls at that question, when he finally stops laughing he replies “okay, and NO.” then teases “You’re a cop, you can cuff me if I misbehave.” He drapes his arm over Rogers shoulder and says still grinning ‘let’s go.’

The valet attendant delivers the Chevelle no worse for wear, Rogers tips her and they hop inside.

“Damn, nice car!” Killian says whistling

Rogers replies waggling his eyebrows “I know.”

—————————

They listen to Beggars Banquet on the way home, The Stones are a go-to while he's driving. When they arrive at his apartment complex he turns off the engine and nervously scratches behind his ear, then rubs his palm along his pant leg. Killian looks at him concerned and says quietly “hey, if you’ve changed your mind it’s ok. We can have some coffee and talk for a bit then I’ll hit the road… or I can hit the road now if that’s what you want.”

Rogers shakes his head no, then smiles and says “C’mon.”

The detective stumbles up the steps to the building, and they are both laughing like idiots when they finally get inside his apartment. Killian looks around, it’s small but clean and nicely decorated, with muted colors and comfortable looking furniture. Rogers throws his jacket on the chair and gestures for Killian to do the same, then takes two tumblers from the cupboard and fills them with club soda from the fridge and asks “hey, are you hungry?”

Killian closes the distance between them and slips his arms around Rogers waist, bumping his forehead against his new friend. Rogers has never been with a man, at least not like this, and he’s shaky with anticipation. Killian leans into him, backing him up against the kitchen counter as his lips murmur ‘yes.’

Killian’s eyes drift down to Rogers’ mouth then he leans forward slightly to meet his lips for the first time. Just a soft closed-mouthed kiss, warm and tender and gentle. And electrifying. Rogers sighs as silky lips brush back and forth across his mouth before moving on to press against his cheek, then his eyelid and his brow.

He inhales through his nose and scrubs his cheek against Killian’s, his arms hang loosely over his shoulders. It has been awhile since he kissed anyone, too caught up with his work for a relationship, and he was unprepared for this... _fire_. His head is still spinning when he remembers what Killian said at the club earlier,  _forced to interrupt his voyage and would be on his way again tomorrow_. He feels a powerful attraction toward Killian, he was excited and turned-on and rushed headlong into this, but now… he really isn’t a one night stand kind of guy, never has been with women and doesn’t want to start now with a man, maybe this was a mistake…

Is it worth it to have one great night knowing there might not be another? His heart might be at risk here.

—————————

He leans back and studies the other man’s face, Killian responds by angling his head and looking back at him quizzically "Second thoughts?" He asks, seeking an answer in Rogers’ eyes. And when it doesn’t immediately come Killian shrugs and looks pained, and a bit confused. Maybe he just isn’t that into him after all. His arms leave their resting place on Rogers hips, he rubs his neck and starts to turn away "maybe I should go" then looks back and smiles "honestly, it’s alright."

"Wait," Rogers reaches out and grabs his elbow, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something you said earlier. I like you, and I think I could really like you. But if you’re leaving town tomorrow, well, I…" Killian puts his hand up to interrupt him and takes a step closer "Apparently I wasn’t clear. I was sailing between Anchorage and San Diego to deliver some cargo. When I encountered a storm I weighed anchor here, in  _my slip_ , the one _I rent_."

The detective’s eyes are downcast as he listens intently, then looks up as understanding begins to dawn on him…

"I live _here_ , granted an hour north of you," he says waving his hand in the general direction of his house up the coast, then takes another step closer and returns his arms to their resting place on Rogers’ hips. "I can’t predict the future, but I know I feel something and I think you do too. I want more than a few hours with you…"

—————————

Rogers smiles shyly then reaches out, his trembling fingers slide around the nape of Killian’s neck and into his hair to pull him nearer and capture his lips between his. Killian is moved by how vulnerable he looks eyebrows arching above closed eyelids, thick lashes lay against his cheeks, flushed and pink with passion. Killian's strong arms gather him tightly against his body as he slips his tongue into Rogers’ mouth moving slowly, tenderly gliding against his, licking and tasting the soft surfaces inside. He tilts his head to explore deeper, his fingernails scratching lightly up and down under Rogers' sweater, following the curve of the detective's back as he kisses him lazily and thoroughly.

Killian opens his eyes, the look of rapture on Rogers’ face matches his own, his mouth is still open and hungry for more as Killian traces his lips with his tongue. They are both bowled over, wrecked by that kiss… and overwhelmed by their emotions. Rogers drops his head onto Killian’s shoulder breathing in the scent of his skin, trying to absorb everything that has happened tonight. Killian smiles then kisses the top of Rogers’ head and speaks softly into his hair "It’s late, and if I have my way there will be many more nights like this," his fingers lift Rogers’ chin so he can look directly into his eyes "I’m in no hurry tonight, I want our first time together to be amazing with plenty of time to savor it… and you." 

Rogers nods feeling safe and warm in Killian’s arms, his face soft and open as his thumb strokes along the edge of Killian’s jaw, "Stay, sleep here with me... and we'll see what the morning brings," he says with a lopsided grin. He threads his fingers between Killian’s and leads him to his bedroom then tosses him a t-shirt from the drawer before changing himself. He retrieves their drinks from the kitchen counter, Killian is already stretched out on the bed when he returns. He looks wistfully at Killian's body before crawling into bed and snuggling next to him under the blanket. He listens to Killian's breathing as he falls asleep, his night out certainly took an unexpected and surprisingly good turn, he smiles and closes his eyes, anxious and eager for the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> This first meeting story was a request, and something I've tried to make sense of before. It's tricky considering the complications involved with these two, so I hope it kind of works. Perhaps we'll see how things play out in the morning in a second installment. :-) I started to take things further at the end, but it didn't feel right for them to be together on the night they met, especially since it's new for Rogers and Killian is very perceptive about his friend's readiness. He on the other hand has had some experience... at least he has in my head.


End file.
